Chandler
is the highest-ranked demon of the Demon Clan and Meliodas' former master. Appearance Chandler is shown to be a short old man wearing a set of clothes and rings suited for nobles with elaborate designs. He has white spiky hair, beard, and mustache and his demon mark is on the right side of his head that has two spiked circles connected by a line from above to below his right eye. When he opens his mouth, he shows himself to have a full set of fangs for teeth. Upon revealing his true form, Chandler grows much larger in stature along with growing more muscles with dark streaks raking his arms. His hair turns black and the color of his eyes are inverted. Finally he grows large dragon-like wings from his shoulder blades. Personality Chandler is very attached to his former student, Meliodas, so much so that unlike the other members of the Demon Clan, in particular Estarossa and Zeldris, he completely disregards the betrayal Meliodas committed towards the Demon Clan 3,000 years ago. He even goes as far as to say that the original Elizabeth had kidnapped Meliodas even when it's known that his former student betrayed his clan out of love for her. His high respect for Meliodas is as such that he berates anyone else who speaks lowly of Meliodas and would even cry crocodile tears if the subject of his student was brought up. His attachment to the Demon King's first son is shown when he immediately flew to Meliodas' location at the Boar Hat when Zeldris mentioned the Seven Deadly Sins were arriving and threatened to kill any obstacles in his way of rescuing his student. However he is shown to be negotiable as when he realizes that Meliodas and Elizabeth are with the Seven Deadly Sins, he offered to let the rest leave unharmed if they hand the former two over as he had no interest in them unlike the Demon King. Zeldris notes Chandler enjoys playing the part of the good-natured old man caring for his student, Meliodas, but once he reveals his true form, Chandler forgoes any and all pretenses and is hell bent on destroying his enemies. History 3,000 Years Ago Long before the Holy War 3,000 years ago, Chandler was the one to who instructed Meliodas in combat before his eventual betrayal of the Demon Clan. During the Holy War, Chandler along with his clan was eventually sealed away within the Coffin of Eternal Darkness by the Allied Clans (Goddess, Giants, Fairies, and Humans). Plot Current arc After Zeldris claims that he is the most worthy to be the next Demon King, Chandler, along with Cusack, comes into the scene. After Zeldris and Cusack's conversation, he tells him of his jealousy because Cusack gets to see his student. It is then revealed by Cusack that Chandler is Meliodas' former master. Abilities and Equipment As Meliodas' former master, Chandler is an extremely powerful demon. Zeldris states that along with Cusack, he is more than enough to fill the nine vacant spots of the legendary Ten Commandments. His saliva possesses incredible acidic properties as it was able to melt and dissolve the concrete floor of Camelot's castle and warrant Cusack to dodge them instead of enduring them when he sprayed them. Chandler also seems to be capable of measuring the power levels of others by simply gazing at them like Gowther and Drole, though it's unknown if he possesses a magical eye as well or if it's through another means. Like all members of his clan, Chandler possesses the black mark that allows him to manipulate darkness for various purposes like flight and regeneration. Unlike most of the Demon Clan, when Chandler takes flight, instead of sprouting wings of the black darkness, he shrouds his body in an aura of darkness in which he can fly at incredible speeds as he reached the Boar Hat from several kilometers away in little time. His enormous power is shown when he reached the Seven Deadly Sins, his magic power shrouded the entire region they were in with complete darkness, with Diane believing that night had suddenly fallen over them and Merlin stating that he was able to bring "True Night" with him as Escanor reverted back to his night form. Zeldris even stated that Chandler can defeat if not kill all the Seven Deadly Sins excluding Meliodas on his own as well. This was shown when he alone overwhelmed most of them with little effort even after having his power cut in half by Gowther’s Invasion. Chandler possesses immense levels of durability and endurance, as he managed to withstand Gowther and King's Celestial Arrow head on and easily recovered in little time, with Gowther being shocked at how little damage he sustained from the attack. He also has great speed and reaction time by quickly defending and counterattacking against most of the Seven Deadly Sins’ attacks by himself. Upon entering his true form, all of his wounds disappear and his power soars greater, with King noting that he is on a completely different level than before, to the point that the Seven Deadly Sins had to flee and was able to defeat both Drole and Gloxinia by himself. In this form, Chandler's strength and endurance are incredible as he withstood a continuous barrage of King's Bumblebee attacks all over his body with no damage, remained unfazed by Basquias' Necrosis poison, and emerged with only minor wounds from fighting both Drole and Gloxinia. When using his sword, he was able to split a large portion of the ground while cutting Chastiefol in half and creating a massive shockwave. He also shows tremendous speed as he was able to react to and counter simultaneous attacks from both Drole and Gloxinia at the same time. Abilities * |Zen Hangeki (Furukauntā)}}: This ability allows Chandler to reflect magic attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the rebound becomes. He is the one who taught this technique to Meliodas. * |Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo (Abusoryūto Kyanseru)}}: Chandler is able to completely erase any magic by touching it with his staff. * |Gokubi (Mikurosukopikku)}}: This ability allows Chandler to shrink anyone to a miniature size, even Giants. * |Insei (Meteowākusu)|literally meaning "Falling Star"}}: After a series of chants, Chandler summons meteors from the sky to crash down on an area. * |Zettai Kyōsei Meirei (Abusoryūto Ōdā)}}: Chandler draws a symbol on his hand and points it in the direction of his opponent. The opponent will then follow any order Chandler gives them where disobedience will result in death of the target. * |Ryūsou (Doragon Fangu)|literally meaning "Dragon Claw"}}: Chandler creates a dragon claw from his staff to attack his enemies with. * |Shinku no Sōsō (Kurimuzon Rekuiemu)|literally meaning "Crimson Funeral"}}: Chandler generates a powerful aura of heat around his hand and melts the ground beneath him. Chandler states it is powerful enough to deal with the Heavy Metal technique of the Giant Clan. * |Enkonjin|literally meaning "Grudge Blade"}}: Chandler swipes his staff at the direction of his target that creates an energy blade. Weapons *'Sword Cane': Chandler carries a wooden cane that has the blade of a sword hidden within which when drawn widens in length. When sheathed and in its staff form he is shown to use it in conjunction with Full Counter and other spells like Absolute Cancel, Dragon Fang, and Enkonjin. When in its sword form, he uses primarily swordsmanship as his form of combat. Battles Current arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler: Interrupted *Drole & Gloxinia vs. Chandler: Win Relationships Meliodas Chandler is Meliodas' former master and seems to love him very much. He is constantly obsessing over Meliodas as he is seen grovelling at the sight of Meliodas inside Perfect Cube. Cusack Chandler seems to get along well with Cusack as they talk and walk casually together. We do not know their history but it seems they have a mutual relationship. He does seem envious of Cusack as he had a "touching" reunion with Zeldris in good terms. Chandler also dislikes it when Cusack speaks lowly of Meliodas in spite of his former student's betrayal of the clan. Elizabeth Chandler has a intense loathing of Elizabeth, calling her a wench and blaming her for Meliodas' betrayal. When he saw her again within the Perfect Cube with Meliodas, he threatened to kill her with a malicious smile. Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists